Take my breath away
by A dragon's crystal
Summary: Kai and Boris are one of the most notorious men in Russia. Rei and Yuri are highschool graduates who are going to a university in Russia. Then a sudden change in the Mafia World gets them together. KR, YB, and more pairings in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Crystal:** Hello, everyone! Here I am with another fic! Err...to tell you the truth, I'm suppose to have posted this up right after I'm finished with Breathe (my other story), but... it's been nagging me a lot, so now I have to post this up...

Anyway, there are somethings that you must know first!

1: I'm going to use the un-dubbed version of Tala and Bryan's names

2: And of course the legend:

"/blah blah blah/" - someone speaking in another language

'blah blah blah' - thoughts

Now...that's all... I think, he-he anyway, here's the chapter, enjoy! --smiles cheerfully--

** **

**

Warnings:

** shounen-ai, and some mild swearing

**

Disclaimer:

** Don't own, so don't sue. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Crystal:** Ha ha ha… you guys think I'm dead now, did ya? Well… as you can see that I'm not… I'M STILL ALIVE! MUAHAHAHAHAHA…

**Tala:** -.-; Crystalinne, what did I tell you about eating sugar before updating?

**Crystal:** You'll get really high, as high as the sky and then you'll get really tired that you can't even lift up your finger… x.x Anyway, I'm really sorry for the late update… my procrastination has gone overboard, and it's even worst if I eat sugar… --hides the sugar--

Oh, and in case everybody's wondering… the review responses are on the very bottom of the page =)

**Legend:**

_blah, blah, blah…_ - Thoughts

"/ blah, blah, blah/" – Person speaking in another language

**Disclaimer:** WHY MUST YOU TORMENT ME SO?! Just because I don't own Beyblade, doesn't mean that YOU HAVE TO RUB IT IN MY FACE! ;-; (As you guys can see… I'm reeeeeeeeeeeeeeally high --hides the vanilla ice cream--)

**

* * *

**

**Take my breath away – Chapter 2**

3…

2…

1…

BOOM!

The number 5631 building exploded, glasses were shattered into pieces and the building collapsed. The glass shards flew in different directions, scratching some people who stood still, shocked that the building had gone, and also at the four people who were lying down in the pavement. They were surprised that the four men were still alive for they have seen that they came out of the building.

"Ugh… my head…" Rei moaned, while clutching his head, making sure that it wasn't bleeding or anything. He then suddenly remembered all about the bomb and the explosion and tried to stand up, though only there was something heavy right on top of him. "What the---?!"

The neko-jin's golden orbs of eyes widened when he realized that it was that Hiwatari guy who was lying on top of him unconscious. He tried to push the older boy away from him, but the Russian was too heavy, despite the fact that Rei was a little strong. Rei then gave up trying to push Kai away and waited patiently for the others to wake up.

One minute passed…

Two minutes passed…

Three minutes passed and the others haven't woken up yet. Rei was getting worried. They should have woken up by now, right? He tried to look for Yuri even though an unconscious man was pinning him down. A little reluctant, he looked at Kai's face, which was covered with dirt and dust, though his face was a little gentler, not as harsh when he was awake. Slowly, Rei raised his free hand and tried brush all of the dirt away from his face; his fingers were only millilitres apart until…

"Ugh… It feels like I've been hit by a truck… twice."

Rei stopped at what he was doing and looked at his best friend with a relieved look in his eyes. He watched Yuri sit up from his usual position and clutched his head, to see if his head was dislocated from his neck. "Yuri, thank god your awake!" Rei cried, not caring if Kai had heard it and woke up.

Yuri stopped clutching his aching head and looked at Rei, who was still pinned down by Kai. "Umm… why are you under that person that we barely knew, at all?" he asked, while looking at Rei in confusion.

Rei glared at Yuri and again he tried to push Kai away from him. He tried and he tried, but to no avail, Kai didn't move an inch. WELL, probably he moved a wee bit of a centimetre, but that was it. The neko-jin sighed and pleaded Yuri to help him get up by only using his adorable kitty golden eyes.

Yuri gave a smirk at the pleading neko-jin, but he helped anyway. Carefully, he dragged Kai's arm slowly, making the unconscious Kai roll away from Rei. "You didn't answer my question yet, Rei," Yuri continued, while he was watching Rei sit up.

Rei glared slightly and Yuri, who was still smirking, "_Nothing_ happened, Yuri," Rei growled.

After a minute or two, the red headed Russian believed Rei and looked at the other two who were still unconscious. Were they supposed to leave them there? But then again, that would be really rude, since they did help them get out of the crazy old building. Speaking of the crazy old building, Yuri wondered why that Mr. Dickenson didn't meet them in the building, and why was that building full of mob people, and why are these other two Russian tied up into the chairs, looking all bruised and beaten up? So many questions ran through Yuri's head, and yet he can't seem to answer yet, despite the fact that he's an honour student.

Rei was also thinking the same thing like Yuri. What are they suppose to do now, after that great, big yet miniature adventure they just had a few moments ago? He was so exhausted, that he can barely keep his eyes open, even though he was the first one to be conscious. The neko-jin stood up, with his legs slightly wobbling since they fell asleep. He walked towards Yuri, where the Russian was standing right in front of the demolished building.

"Yuri… do you think that this entire thing was about the scholarship was a hoax?" Rei asked, not bothering how cold it was anymore.

Yuri looked back at Rei and then shifted it back to the building. "I… don't know."

"Where are we going then?"

At the same time after Rei had said that, Boris had become wide awake. He stood up, and looked both at Yuri and Rei. "They're after you now."

Yuri ignored the older Russian and closed his eyes, thinking of where he and Rei would be able to stay, until they can somehow arrange stuff so they could go back to China. He remembered that when he was little, right before he moved to China… "That's it!"

Rei looked at Yuri, with his eyebrow up. "What are you talking about?"

The red head ignored the neko-jin and checked in his pocket to see if his wallet was still there. In the meantime, Kai started to wake up, clutching his head tightly, blinking slightly so he could get his eyes focused. He looked at Boris who was investigating the demolished building, and then he looked at both Rei and Yuri. The red head was searching something from his pocket while the other man was just looking at the red head somehow implying that Yuri was a weirdo or something.

Rei noticed that Kai had woken up and gave him a half smile. "Good to see you awake. We thought you were done for." Kai ignored the neko-jin and stood up slightly, showing no hint of emotions whatsoever.

"Aha, I found it!"

The neko-jin looked back at his best friend and saw Yuri's satisfied smile. It appears that Yuri was holding some kind of picture and Yuri was really happy to see it again… whatever that is. The Russian gave the picture to Rei, and what Rei saw made his eyes widen. In the picture was huge house and using his keen eyes; Rei observed that the house (mansion) was made out of marble. There were three balconies placed by the second floor of the house and countless of window, tall and wide enough to fit an elephant. Right in front of the mansion was a fountain with a statue of an angel standing right on the middle with its wings stretched out, ready to fly. And also in the picture, there were three people standing right in front of the fountain: a man, a woman, and a small child probably at the age of six years old.

The man had red hair and icy yet warm colour of emerald green. His arm was around the woman who had a rich colour of auburn for her hair and a very warm colour of aqua blue, and it seems that she's pregnant since her stomach appears to be bulging. And the little boy was standing right in the middle of his parents. He had red hair like his father's and he had his mother's eyes, though they appear to be icy.

That's when Rei realized that it was Yuri who was standing right in the middle of his parents in the picture. The neko-jin never really saw or met Yuri's father, since when the Russian had come to China, it was only he and his mother that had come and lived there. Rei also didn't know that Yuri had a sibling, despite the fact that they were best friends. The Chinese man didn't ask Yuri yet about his siblings, though he would once they'd have a shelter to stay in.

"Do you remember the address?" Rei asked, while handing back the picture to Yuri.

Yuri shook his head disappointedly. "All I know is that before my mother and I moved to China, we didn't sold the house, and probably the people who were care taking the house before we moved… they're probably still taking care of it."

"As ghosts?"

The red headed Russian shook his head and sweat dropped at Rei's naivety. "No… what I mean is that the people who were taking care of the house are a family and they've been serving my family for quite some time now. They're very loyal, according to my mother and they never abandoned the responsibility of taking care of the estate once we've left the mansion."

While Rei and Yuri were discussing Yuri's past home, the picture that Rei was holding somehow got to the hands of Kai. When the crimson-eyed man saw the image, it took him by surprise. For some reason, he remembered that he have visited before… when he was young, and only a couple of months ago. Kai gave the picture to Boris who also looked surprised at the image.

"We'll take you there," he said to Yuri and Rei, making the two other men look at him.

"You actually know where the estate is?" Yuri said incredulously, his icy blue eyes showing the look of doubt as he watched Kai and Boris.

Both of them nodded simultaneously and Boris handed back the picture to Yuri. "Yeah, we've been there before… well actually we've passed by it," the lavender-haired man lied. They weren't sure how to break it to the heir of the Ivanov estate that they have tried to break into the manor to try and steal the deed of the land and claim it for the Hiwatari and Kuznetsov family.

Yuri and Rei looked at each other, as if they were trying to talk using their eyes. Could they trust them? They both looked back at Kai and Boris who were waiting patiently for their answer. "Well… could we really trust you?" Rei finally said, while his honey-coloured eyes peered at them suspiciously and curiously.

Kai looked at Rei like in disbelief. "Us helping you escape isn't enough proof that you could trust us?"

"Well, you guys wanted to escape too, last time I checked," Yuri countered, defending Rei from the argument.

"You could have been found from your little hiding place by those idiots if it weren't for us," Boris countered back, also defending Kai from the argument.

Rei looked at the three Russians irritatingly. As much as he and Yuri wanted to win this argument, it was getting on his nerves. All the constant yelling is hurting his ears, for crying out loud! "SHUT UP!" he yelled, making the other three look at him. "Arguing like this won't take us anywhere," he turned to Kai. "Alright, you'll lead us to Yuri's house and _then_ explain to us what the _hell's_ been going on, got that?!"

Kai looked at Boris, who nodded solemnly at the moment, and then looked back at Rei. "Very well, if that's what you want."

The suddenly out of nowhere, Yuri enveloped Boris in an embrace, making the older boy jolt. "Thank you," he whispered. After that, he let go of the stoic man and dragged Rei to the nearest bus stop. Kai gave Boris the all-knowing smirk, and followed the other two, leaving Boris standing there.

"Wait… aiiii, Yuri! Stop dragging me! I can walk just fine you know!"

Boris snapped back into reality, and caught up to them. It was then he realized that no buses come by the estate. "We can't take the bus," he said, making Yuri and Rei look at him in confusion.

"Why not?"

"Because buses don't come by the estate, I thought you were suppose to know that, Ivanov," Boris said, while raising one of his eyebrows up.

Just before Yuri could answer back, Kai took a cell phone out of his pocket and began to dial some buttons. The other three were just looking at him, well… Boris has his eyes closed so only Yuri and Rei were looking at Kai, who put the cell phone by his ear.

_Come on, you idiot. Pick up the damn phone…_ Kai thought, while hearing a third ring. He was about to hang up when a voice was heard in the receiver.

((_Hello?_))

"/Finally you answer,/" Kai growled, making Rei's spine shiver at the slate-haired man's icy voice.

_Great…_ the neko-jin thought. _They're speaking in Russian again…_ He looked at Yuri, who was listening intently at the conversation, trying to see if the would go against their word. So far, they haven't… but there's no harm by still being on guard, right?

"/You still have your car, don't you?/" Kai kept on talking on the phone, now he was leaning by the pole of the bus stop. "/Listen, we need a ride, you think you could drive us? …Ok, bye./" He hanged up the phone and smirked triumphantly.

Boris opened one of his eyes and took a glance at Kai. "Let me guess… you got him to agree with you?"

"Of course he did, unless he wants to face the consequences." Was the only reply from Kai.

Silence consumed all of them, despite the fact that Rei's curiosity was nagging him to ask whom the person that was talking to Kai on the cell phone. But as they were waiting by the bus stop, the people who were passing by them couldn't help but stare at the two older Russians in fear; they either drop everything they're carrying, freeze in one spot, or maybe just run away as fast as they could. The red head didn't noticed that but Rei did, and it made him even more curious. There were just something about those two… he wasn't sure yet, but he vowed himself to figure it out… whatever that is.

Finally, after many minutes of waiting, a black car stopped right in front of the bus stop. Kai smirked when the window of the passenger door opened, revealing…

MEANWHILE, in another place, someone was sitting in the dining area. The lights were dim, so the face can't really been seen properly. Unexpectedly, a man with a business suit came inside the room.

"I take it that they took the bait?" the person that was sitting asked.

The man just nodded and smirked.

"Good. Just a little more time… Right now, just make sure they get to the estate, "unharmed"" the person said, dismissing the man who was standing.

"Ok… let me get this straight… you two," A guy with a blond hair and dark blue eyes pointed at Kai and Boris. "The both of you got ambushed, while these two," he now the pointed at Yuri and Rei. "They somehow got inside the building and helped you escape?"

Rei crossed his arms over his chest. "That's not only half of the story, buddy. While we were trying to help them "escape", we were almost killed by a bomb."

"Who is he anyway?" Yuri asked Boris, who was sitting right beside him inside the car. Said man who was driving, pretended to be hurt, while swerving the car around the curb. "The name's Sergei," he replied.

"Let me guess… your bodyguard?" Yuri replied dryly, while raising one of his eyebrows. Not only him and Rei didn't trust the other two Russian, they both also didn't trust the other one.

Sergei ignored Yuri's question and kept his eyes on the road, though you could tell that he doesn't approve of Yuri. "/You should have left them in the building, Kai/" he said to the crimson-eyed Russian who was sitting beside him.

"/I can speak Russian too, so you better careful of what you say,/" The red head replied, making Boris and Kai smirk when Sergei widen his eyes in surprise.

Rei just kept quiet, seeing that he **still** doesn't know how to speak the language. He looked out the window and noticed that they were out of the city and into the snow-covered meadows. The neko-jin was quite astonished at the sight before him; he's never seen snow before! It was so white… and it looked fluffy; like a blanket, covering the green meadows.

Kai somehow saw this and gave a VERY TINY, LITTLE smile. "You've never seen snow before, have you?" he asked. Rei shook his head and kept on staring at the window.

"I was born and raised in China, how can you expect to snow there since it's close to the equator?"

Right before Kai could reply, there was a loud bang at the rear end of the car, and when Sergei looked at the rear-view mirror to see what it was, he saw at least two cars chasing after them, with men firing their guns at their way.

"Hold on tight, people." Sergei managed to dodge the attack on the left and then just barely escaped the attack on the right side.

* * *

Thank you: _Devlinn Reiko-sama_, _Kura_, _Devilburns_, _Bonnie Mizuhara_, _Lazyfifilazy_, _Vampyre Neko_, _Saber-kon_, _StarryNightObsession_, _Freaky Feline_, _KeiraX_, _Raku Ozzarian Princess_, _Bryan'sGirl_, _Song makes me cry_, _Ladyfiction_, _Shadow Tigress a.k.a Kit_, _TNTiggris_, _Forfirith-on-a-sugar-high_, _AlexTheMidgetWonder_, _Neko Phoenix Girl_, _AoiSea_ =D

**Lazyfifilazy** – Well… remember how Kai and Boris got ambushed by Voltaire (DIEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!) and that Dmitriev person (--stabs him with a knife--)? Both Rei and Yuri didn't know that… and Rei thought that Kai and Boris got into trouble because they were creating havoc around the building and so the people tied them up and left them there (I know… my imagination's gone mental… . )

**StarryNightObsession** – Hey Mae-chan! Were Kai and Boris place in the University? WELL, no they weren't. Remember, Rei and Yuri were going to MEET someone from the University in that building since they weren't able to make it at the airport (hmm… I don't think I mentioned that in the last chapter… oops? --giggles nervously-- Tala: -.-;) Oh, and thank you for pointing the grammar error (even though I can't find it anywhere either… -.-;)

**Bryan'sGirl** – For the question, nope. Kai and Boris don't go to the same university as Yuri and Rei does.

**Ladyfiction** – O.O --gulps-- Since you know everything about mafias… may I ask you something, onegai? Ok… --takes a DEEP, HUGE breath-- Did I get everything right? Was there anything missing? Wrong? Making mistakes on some of the facts? --hyperventilates-- (Tala: -.-; --pats Crystal's back-- Relax, will you?) Oh… and about Kai's idea… I don't think I would explain it further… . Gomen nasai… x.x

**Neko Phoenix Girl** – Thank you for putting me on your favourites, Ruby-chan! --glomps--

Thank you guys sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo… --5 minutes later-- …oooooooooooooooooooooooo much for reviewing! I love you guys! =) Here are some kawaii Rei plushies and a book called '1 000 ways to annoy and torment Kai'.

Oh… and I'm really sorry about the short chapter… ;-; It's my procrastination's entire fault, but the next time I update, it will be longer! --determined face shows up--

And as you people can see... . I put Sergei aka Spencer in the story... why did I put him? I have NO IDEA! For some reason... if felt right to put him there... o.O Weird or what?

Review, onegai? --puppy dog eyes--


End file.
